Wireless users require high-speed connections that support real time video, streaming music, and other multimedia applications. As a result, demands on wireless networks approach the broadband speeds and user experience provided by traditional DSL and cable modem wireline service. Wireless networks continue to evolve to next-generation packet architectures capable of supporting enhanced broadband connections with the introduction of 4G systems.
The higher speeds and capacity provided by 4G wireless networks put strain on backhaul networks and the carriers providing backhaul services as the transport requirements increase. Providers are shifting from traditional TDM transport in 2G and 3G networks to packet transport to support higher data rates, reduce network latency, and support flexible channel bandwidths in 4G networks. The backhaul networks require efficient Bit-Error-Rate (BER) performance to support 4G mobile networks.